


Sweet Creature

by LoKandGoT



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Lena Luthor Has Secrets, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Alex Danvers, SuperCorp, but this bitch will have a fucking happy ending, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoKandGoT/pseuds/LoKandGoT
Summary: Kara Danvers is not a stalker. Really she’s not. And while, admittedly, following one of her classmates gives off a very “stalkery” vibe. That is not the case. In fact, Kara has a very logical explanation for her late-night exploits.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All! This is my first attempt at a SuperCorp. I started this story a while ago and posted it but I wasn't happy with how it was turning out so here is my second attempt at it! Hope you enjoy. Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also I listened to Harry Style's "Sweet Creature" for the inspiration of this story and might make a good music partner for this chapter. I think the song will make more sense as the story goes on.

Kara Danvers is not a stalker. Really she’s not. And while, admittedly, following one of her classmates gives off a very “stalkery” vibe. That is not the case. In fact, Kara has a very logical explanation for her late-night exploits.

The first being that she is the senior class President and yes, she really is the President. Check the records. Despite what Siobhan Smythe claims about Kara cheating, she won fair and square. She campaigned hard and she likes to think that her morals and gumption won her the election. So technically, it’s her job to know everything and everyone. It’s just what a good president does.

The second being that she is a journalism major. Being nosy and sneaking through the shadows is in her blood. Not to mention as a senior member of the National Inquirer she has her own column. And being the people person that she is, Kara has dedicated her column to the student body of National City University. The University’s very own ‘People of New York’ as she likes to say. Who wouldn’t want to know the students of their esteemed University after all?

So really, when she walked into the lecture hall for her late-night Investigative Journalism class, it’s not surprising that she was struck dumb when she spotted a figure in the back row that she knew absolutely nothing about.

The girl was just about Kara’s age. Definitely in her twenties but no older than 25, a senior undoubtedly as most everyone in this class was minus the few overachieving juniors. And she was giving off a very distinct “don’t talk to me” vibe. The headphones blaring music being the first clue. The second being when some frat guy plopped next to her, smirking at her and clearly trying his hand at flirting, and she practically snarled a “fuck off”.

Kara couldn’t blame the guy though. This newcomer was remarkably beautiful, falling somewhere between, ‘I moonlight as a Victoria Secret Model in my free time’ and ‘I’m a direct descendent of the goddess Venus’. Her hair was long and raven black, pulled into a severe bun that showed off the intricate stylings of her undercut. Kara suddenly felt very self-conscious about her own, trying to think back to the last time she got it cut, and cringing over the fact that she probably had a thousand split ends. But this girl’s face. Jeez, her face practically looked like it was carved from marble by Michelangelo himself. Goddess... Kara was definitely leaning towards goddess now.

She clearly was trying to hide it though, rocking an all-black outfit: leather jacket, an old vintage and clearly well-loved English rock band tee (Rolling Stones, Kara thinks), ripped skinny jeans, Chuck Taylors, and a very clean pair of wayfarer sunglasses.

Kara had to admit the outfit wasn’t doing her any favors if she really wanted to blend into the crowd. National City University was proudly ranked number one in the most spirited student body survey that was taken last year. The majority of the student body wearing some article of clothing in the school’s colors of red, blue, and yellow on the daily. So, she definitely fell under the ‘I know I’m beautiful, but I hide it’ type.

Shaking herself from her stupor and rather blatant staring, Kara nearly smashes her knee into a desk as she goes to her normal seat near the front of the classroom. But she couldn’t help one more look at the girl in the back row, craning her chin over her shoulder as subtly as possible.

As far as Kara could tell the sunglasses were needed for one of three reasons. To help with her “don’t mess with me” persona. To help reduce the pain of a headache from a hangover. Or to cover up the fact that she was going to be sleeping through the class. But Kara didn’t think she needed to put that much effort into it. Mike Matthews sitting in the front row slack jawed, drooling, and snoring logs, a testament to the professor’s either obliviousness or zero concern for uninterested students. Although Kara tends to think it’s more of the latter based off of the Rate My Professor scores, she found on Professor Carr or Snapper as most of the student body called him. Kara’s really never gotten a straight answer for his given nickname, but she’s starting to figure it out based on the fact that anytime anyone asks a question all they get is a snappy sarcastic answer in response.

Needless to say, Kara was intrigued. Although, not on the topic of information sourcing as Carr would perhaps like. Rather on the mysterious girl sitting twelve rows back. As Snapper called the class to attention Kara pulled her note book out and tried to focus on what he was scribbling on the board, but the girl wasn’t far from the back of her mind as they all drudged through the lecture.

Late night classes were the bane of her and almost every other student’s existence. They, along with 8 AM, lectures were something to be avoided. Most days it ended with half the class falling asleep and the other half daydreaming about what they could be doing instead of the class. But with Kara’s busy schedule and the few sections offered for this class, the 6-9 PM was the only one she could fit into. She knew the names of almost every student on campus. And she certainly knows everyone in her late class. There were only 80 students in a lecture hall meant for 200, for goodness sakes. It wasn’t that hard to memorize all of their names.

So, when Carr finally let the class out, 10 minutes after the designated end period, Kara jumped up and looked for the girl, hoping to at least to introduce herself or get her name before she vanished. But as Kara pushed her way through the crowd of classmates eagerly trying to leave the lecture hall, dark and brooding was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Snapper’s class is once a week and despite Kara’s best efforts to catch up with the new comer after class, she has failed for three weeks in a row. Not to mention the fact that she’s been keeping her eyes peeled around campus for the elusive girl, though she has had no such luck at finding even a trace of her. Local coffee shops, lounges, hell even classrooms. Nothing.

Kara takes up wandering through the hallways and buildings in her free time. There was nothing in the library’s ‘yearbooks through the years’ section nor the in the University’s newspaper archives. She did find a small clipping about a student that had died in a car accident in ’55 that looked startling similar. Minus the undercut of course and the addition of a sharp pair of cat-eye glasses. Social media wielded nothing either. Kara is loath to admit that she spent far too much time just scrolling through the “people you may know” pages of all the major sites.

“I just don’t understand why you are so adamant about meeting this girl?” James asks, popping a fry in his mouth on a particular Friday night. Winn, a little wine drunk and a little sloppy, reaches over Kara to snatch a fry dripping ketchup along the way.

He nods his head in an agreement one too many times, looking a little green around the gills with each shake, “I agree. What’s so special about this girl that you tried to get me to hack the school’s registrar?”

Kara smacks his arm, peaking over her glasses, to catch an amused look and grin from James. “I asked that in confidence Winn!” He shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know,” Kara continues, hiding her reddening face behind her hands, “She’s… she was just… eye catching?”

The boys look at each other, eyes gleeful with this new information. “Does Kara Danvers have a crush?” James needles as Winn pokes his fingers into her ribs.

“No,” Kara gasps. “Stop it!” she slaps Winn’s hand away. “I just think she looked like she could use a friend.”

Winn hums, rolling his eyes at her. “Uh-huh. A friend. Sure.” He drawls out, throwing up air quotes.

James laughs, throwing his head back, “A friend with benefits, maybe?”

“You guys are the worst!” Kara pouts, slouching down in the booth, lower lip pouting at their teasing.

She’s really not sure why she wants to meet this girl so much. She clearly wants to be left alone; Kara doesn’t think she’s seen her talk to anyone in the class. But gosh she’s just so pretty. Every time Kara walks into the classroom it’s like one look at her and her breath just jumps from her chest. And it’s not like when she had a crush on James. That was fun and she got butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. But this… she hasn’t even met the girl and it’s like she’s all consuming. A black hole that Kara is gladly jumping into.

Which is insane she knows. She knows it is. But it’s gotten to the point where half her day is spent thinking about this girl and her pretty hair and pretty face and amazing clothes. Kara’s best guess is that if she can meet her, this weirdness, this desire will go away. And things will go back to normal. Because they need to go back to normal. Because she needs to not be consumed by this girl.

* * *

Since she’s not paying attention in class the next week anyways, far more aware of the girl sitting behind her than she should be, Kara devises a plan. A rather foolproof one if she might add. One that she is rather proud of. She manages to convince Winn to join her for class one week, offering to buy his dinner for the next week in compensation, to make her look less suspicious. Packing up ten minutes before class lets out, they make their way out of the classroom (Snapper doesn’t even bat an eye) and hover in the hallway behind a support post. Winn leans against it casually, picking at his nails, eyes locked on the classroom door. As per usual stormy is the first one out.

“Holy shit, Kara.” He gapes, pushing off the post to follow her hurried strides out of the building and nearly falling in the process. “You weren’t kidding! She’s like a freaking Amazonian.”

Kara flings her hands in the air, hissing, “I know! I tried to warn you.” She grabs his arm, “C’mon. We can’t lose her.”

They give a wide berth, breaking into a light jog to keep up. Super sleuth that she is, Kara keeps to the dusky shadows, dodging newly lit street lamps and anything else that might give her away. She has to grab Winn a few times and pull him back to follow. The plan is that they’ll track which way the girl is going and “accidentally” bump into her. It’s a perfect plan really. Works all the time in the movies. Plus, Kara is like super sneaky, despite what Alex may say.

Their rounding the corner of the Engineering School’s building when dark and gloomy disappears into thin air. Quite literally. Kara stops in her tracks, turning in place looking for that shocking black hair. There was no conceivable way for them to have lost her. She was only twenty feet away at all times. She didn’t slip into a building and she didn’t-

“It’s rude to follow people,” the growl sounds behind her.

If Kara were to have a heart attack at a young age, now would be the time. Winn literally lets out a scream, an alarmingly high-pitched scream, and shoves Kara in front of him like a shield.

She whips around, hand on her erratically beating heart, and a flush creeping into her cheeks at being caught.

“Golly, you scared me.”

She receives a quirked brow and an almost imperceptible twitch of the corner of the girl’s mouth. But both are gone faster than Kara had managed to see them.

“Golly?” Winn whispers from behind her shoulder.

She tosses a glare over her shoulder at him. He has no right to be mocking her right now. “Way to make me the human shield.”

The girl clears her throat, getting both of their attention, “Why are you following me?” she says again. This time a very sharp smirk appears on those very distracting lips, voice cocky and assured.

Kara lifts her hands automatically to her glasses pushing them up on her face in a nervous gesture, “I’m not following you. Merely just wanting to say hello. I’ve never seen you around before.” One perfectly manicured eyebrow raises up. Because clearly, she can see through Kara’s terrible, terrible lie. Alex wasn’t wrong when she said she had a horrible poker face. “I’m Kara. Danvers.” Kara says thrusting her hand forward, “Kara Danvers.”

Mystery girl’s brows disappear behind the sunglasses, in what Kara can only guess is a scrutinizing glare before the smirk transforms with amusement. She takes Kara’s hand and wowie. Her hands are soft and delicate, but cold as hell. “It’s a pleasure Kara Danvers.”

Winn sticks his hand out, “Winn Schott.” It goes largely, painfully, awkwardly ignored by the other woman. His hand drops lamely to his side and he clears his throat to try to grab Kara’s attention. It’s unsuccessful. Because now that Kara is in this woman’s bubble, has her attention on her, it’s like she can’t look away. Because her chest is constricting, and she would think she was having a heart attack if she didn’t realize she was flushed with attraction and golly… want. “Well then, I will,” he throws his thumbs over his shoulders, “just be going then.” Kara barely registers him awkwardly shuffling away.

With a small jolting shake of her head and finally dropping Kara’s hand, the woman is turning on her heel and stalking away. Kara jumps into a jog to catch up, shocked at how fast this girl can walk. She doesn’t seem too bothered by the fact that Kara is still following her, so Kara starts to prattle off a list of questions. Because she needs to know something, anything about this girl.

“Are you a senior? Junior? Do you know my sister Alex? She’s studying for her masters here. Studying Bioengineering. She’s really smart. You must be a senior. Are you new this year? Oh. Or maybe a transfer? You did show up halfway through the semester. Are you studying engineering? Is that why you were heading to the engineering building? No that wouldn’t make any sense, you’re in my journalism class.”

The girl chuckles as she slows to a stop. Guessing that Kara probably isn’t going to stop rambling at her anytime soon finally getting her to acknowledge the journalist’s presence.

Startlingly clear green eyes appear behind the sunglasses as she takes them off, folding them and tucking them into the V of her t-shirt. They were almost jade in color. No. That wasn’t quite right, maybe lighter. Olive? Too dark. Forest green? Definitely too dark. Sage, maybe? There really wasn’t a color that Kara could think of that would even remotely represent the color of her eyes if she were being honest.

“Yes. No. You could say I do. No. Yes. Yes. No, just trying to lose my apparent stalker,” an eyebrow raises with that. “Look, Kara, I don’t really know your sister. I’m certainly not new here.”

Kara takes a step back. Mentally she’s registered that the girl has answered all her questions, but she can’t comprehend what all she’s said. Her mind is foggy and hazy, because the moment their eyes met without the barrier of the sunglasses in the way Kara feels the strongest sense of Deja-vu. She could swear she knows this woman.

“Do I know you?” Kara starts, only to get interrupted.

“Well, now that you’ve met me Ms. Danvers,” the girl pauses, staring intently at Kara for a few seconds before she slips her sunglasses back on, “I’d best be leaving.” She throws a flippant wave over her shoulder as she turns to go.

“Wait!” Kara shouts, jerking herself out of the haze. She realizes that she knew Kara’s name, yet Kara didn’t know hers. “What’s your name?”

A sweet voice floats back with the breeze.

Kara takes it and chews the name around in her own mouth before she whispers, “See you around, Lena.”

* * *

Kara has never been one to give up. Even from the time she was a child.

She’s never met her birth mother, Alura and Jorel died tragically in a house fire, but the Danvers took her in and became the family that she never got to know. Eliza has countless stories where Kara got into anything and everything. Most of the time it would be her adoptive sister Alex’s diary. Which Kara, no matter what, would find in every single hiding spot that Alex could think of. And despite the numerous threats, Kara kept finding the diaries.

So the next class she drops into the seat next to Lena; giving her, her brightest smile.

There is no response at first. Lena’s face remaining as impassive as ever and her eyes, which Kara suspects are far more expressive than Lena would like, remain hidden behind her sunglasses.

She doesn’t say anything or acknowledge Kara at all really, only a small smile and another shake of her head when Kara pulls out her sticker covered notebook. But by the end of the class she has shifted an infinitesimal amount closer and Kara thinks that perhaps not talking at all can be just as enlightening as her incessant questions can be.

* * *

Lena is in the same spot every class period and Kara, while somewhat begrudgingly at losing her spot in the “T Zone” of the classroom, has changed her unofficial assigned seat to be next to Lena.

Most nights she doesn’t get more than a smirk out of the girl, but when Lena actually asks Kara how she is doing, she thinks they are making progress.

* * *

Lena is scribbling away in her notebook when Kara makes it to the classroom a few weeks later. She is wane to admit that her original plan is a bust. She thought that if she could meet Lena, she would get over this… obsession with her. But the more time she is around her the worse it seems to be. Plopping down in her seat, she glances over to Lena. She hasn’t looked up, face scrunched ever so cutely in concentration. Kara has absolutely no idea what she is writing, it quite literally looks to be a foreign language, and she’s about to ask when she feels an arm sling around her shoulder.

“Kara Danvers, how’re you doing babe?”

Ugh, Mike.

Delicately she grabs his hand and pushes it off her shoulder, “I’m fine Mike.” He doesn’t seem to take the hint and his hand lands on her knee. It’s hot and she can almost feel the sweat from his hand through her jeans.

He leans in close, “Listen, I’m having a party this weekend. You should come.” Mike lives in a frat house, so there is pretty much a party every weekend. But this is the first time that he’s gone out of his way to invite her. Frat boy through and through, Kara thinks it’s likely because he’s trying to screw his way through the senior class and she’s just his next conquest. “The party would only be interesting if you showed up.” His hand inches down her thigh.

Both of their attention is drawn to Lena when they hear a snap. Ink has exploded around Lena’s hand, covering her fist and sleeve in black. Her pen, her metal pen, is completely snapped in half and she is glaring so furiously down at her paper Kara is concerned it might spontaneously combust into flames.

“You can invite whoever you want, just as long as you come,” he says wiggling his eyebrows at the innuendo. Gross.

Kara hasn’t taken her eyes off Lena and at this point she looks like she herself is about to explode. So, Kara does the only thing she can think of to get Mike to go away. And it’s really something she is going to regret. “Sure, Mike. Why not?”

His hand squeezes her leg and he gets up, “Awesome, see you Saturday then.” He winks at her and goes to a seat near the front.

Lena is a ball of barely contained shaking fury. “I can’t believe you agreed to go to his party. He’s disgusting.” She barks. Kara would almost say Lena looks jealous if she didn’t look so mad. That’s an interesting thought that she’s going to file away for another time.

“Mike’s harmless, usually. But you could come if you wanted,” Kara suggests hopefully. A small part of her chest already constricting at being around Lena outside of the classroom.

Lena looks like she’s about to refuse, but changes her mind at the last second, “Maybe.”

And that’s enough for Kara.


End file.
